


Will Livestream for Donuts

by wolffangfish



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Agender Character, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fortnite References, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Other, Parody, Romantic Fluff, Sex with Sentient Animals, Taboo, They/Them Pronouns for Puar (Dragon Ball), is puar an animal?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolffangfish/pseuds/wolffangfish
Summary: A joke fic turned serious: Yamcha is in love with Puar but can't risk losing the only close friend he has. Puar loves Yamcha but his flighty behavior prevents them from confessing. Will they ever be able to confess? Will Puar ever get famous as a Fortnite streamer? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Yamcha, Puar & Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Puar/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 3





	Will Livestream for Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was seriously a joke between me and my partner. It ended up getting in-depth so I decided to post it here because why not.

Puar was clicking away on their gaming pc. If they could just build this tower the last remaining person wouldn't be able to shoot them through the wood and brick but they could snipe them from the window  
...suddenly a cacophony of sounds was flowing from the computer right into Puar's headphones.  
Checking the twitch chat Puar saw that someone had donated 100 dollars. 

"Wow! Thank you puarboi69 for the 100$ donation!" Puar's light squeaky voice was one of the selling features of their channel. Along with, of course, their ability to transform as well as their mad gaming skillz™️

Reading the message that came with the donation and disregarding the match (the other player was still hammering away at the hand build sniper tower)  
Puar grew uneasy. "Please transform into what you think you'd look like as a human!! Puar you are the best gamer!!"  
Reading it aloud was one thing but acting on it was another. What were they going to do?? 

Returning to the game they quickly scoped the remaining player. The screen (and chat) lit up with sounds and lights. (Winning was Puar's favorite part. It never got old!) 

Now back to the chat...  
Puar had never really thought about what they would look like as a person. So they decided to create a mix of people that they thought were beautiful. Surely it would only be for a little until the comments stopped flooding in. Yamcha would be back from the grocery store soon and probably wouldn't see.......  
Puar then transformed into a medium height androgynous adult with blue straight shoulder-length hair on one side and short hair on the other. Their face had an eye scar, their body was well-toned and they retained their ears and tail.  
The chat blew up then and Puar couldn't hear much over all of the donations flooding in. Puar certainly could not hear Yamcha coming home and approaching the door.....

\----

Yamcha had decided to end his training early that day, skipping out on his martial arts portion of training again.

He felt bad for working so hard at baseball but letting his fighting slip though ever since his injury things hadn't really been the same. Nor had he felt like experiencing another like it any time soon. His leg ached as though in response to his thoughts.  
Though he did really need groceries and Puar had really wanted some donuts from the place next to the grocery store last time they were out and it did close early...  
These weren't excuses not to train...just valid reasons.  
He justified his actions before going into the donut shop. Grabbing a few of Puar's Favourite flavors (and one for himself) Yamcha smiled to himself about how Puar's face would light up when they saw the donuts.  
Happy, he then went to the grocery store.  
Riding up the escalator into the grocery shop he spotted Bulma and waved. She walked towards the escalator, basket in hand. 

"Yamcha! It's so great to see you! I'm just grabbing some things for dinner." She smiled brightly. Yamcha tried to suppress a faint blush (even after all these years he still found her very cute. Though he would never get in the way of her family or try anything). 

"Hey, Bulma! I'm just grabbing some stuff for this week.."

"Ooo are those donuts I see?" Bulma leaned in.

"Oh! Yea! I got these for Puar!" Yamcha beamed.

Bulma then got that mischievous look she often got. When she knew something everyone else didn't. It made Yamcha very nervous.  
"Oh?~ for Puar huh? You really do love Puar don't you!" Bulma smiled coyly.

"Haha, yha Puar has always been there for me!" Yamcha just smiled and the two continued shopping side by side

"You know. You two have always lived together huh? You must fight like a married couple by now!" Bulma feigned looking at some tomatoes.  
If Yamcha caught on to her questioning he didn't show it and simply picked out a few pears.

"Well, the funny thing is we hardly ever fight! I mean sure occasionally we will argue about movies or something but we don't really fight about anything else. Well..there was this one time.."  
Yamcha continued talking but unbeknownst to him, Bulma was more interested in seeing his actions. His smile and his genuine laughter when he re-told the story. His relaxed body language said it all. Just one final test...

"Oh what a sweet story! What about your love life? How was that date last week?" Yamcha stiffened then the joy left his eyes and was replaced with something akin to, sad resignation.

"Yha. It was nice. She was..nice." He then busied himself with a suddenly very interesting box of crackers. 

Bulma had seen everything she had needed too then. 

"Right well Yamcha I had best be getting along! Don't be a stranger! Come by to Capsule Corp sometime!" She waved him off and headed to the cash.

Yamcha took his time walking off the date topic while looking at the various boxes on the shelves.  
It wasn't that he didn't like the girl he had taken out for dinner...she was sweet and smart and polite but the longer he kept looking the more he realized he already had what he wanted.  
He was starting to get tired of dating for the sake of trying desperately to fill the void his closest friend was leaving in his heart.  
It all came down to the fact that Yamcha didn't want to make things weird between him and Puar.  
He had spent so long being alone before they met. The desert nights were cold and even colder without company.  
Puar had completely changed that for him and they had been inseparable ever since! The last thing he wanted was to make Puar uncomfortable and throw a wrench in their perfect friendship.  
Grabbing the last of what he needed he grabbed some of the chips he knew Puar liked as well and headed to the cash.

\----

After fumbling down the street with his bags (they weren't heavy for the fighter, just awkward, and he hadn't wanted to fly lest he accidentally drop something and have it rocket into something or someone at terminal velocity)  
He had finally made it up the elevator and to the door to their shared apartment.  
Fumbling with the key he opened the door and put the groceries and treats on the counter. 

Wanting to put the interesting topics of the day behind him he did what he always did when he was feeling down.  
He went to talk to Puar.

Walking to their room he could hear a commotion from inside as well as Puar's voice telling someone to "Calm Down!" Assuming they were streaming Yamcha knocked on the door. No response.  
Yamcha would have been worried if he didn't already use Ki to sense that it was just Puar in the room and presumably nothing bad was happening.  
Knocking again before pushing open the door (Puar's desk was on the wall adjacent to the door so he wouldn't be interrupting the stream just by opening it) 

Yamcha saw something he didn't expect. 

Sitting in Puar's gaming chair was a stunning blue-haired adult. Their toned but flat chest, their long hair (on one side at least), their almond eyes, and toned legs all stuffed into a t-shirt and shorts.  
Yamcha was speechless.  
The human's eyes turned to meet his and their ears flattened to their head, tail tucking between their legs.

"Y-Yamcha!" They squeaked.

It took a moment for the ex-fighter to process what was going on  
"P-Puar?!" 

Shutting down the stream Puar blushed and hid behind their fluffy tail.  
"I-I didn't think you'd be home! I- uhm!"

Yamcha was speechless. He loved Puar, he always had, but this form was really really doing it for him.  
Realizing what was going on (and where his blood was headed) he turned and bolted out of the room locking himself in the bathroom and running a hot shower.

\----

Puar had been trying to get a grip on the chat (bless the poor mods) when they had heard something at their door.  
Meeting gazes with Yamcha, Puar blushed.  
Shutting down the stream as fast as they could and curling in on themself they watched Yamcha turn bright red before running off down the hall.

Sitting, feeling suddenly VERY alone Puar felt their thoughts crash down on them. Fuck...  
It was weird...they had been around each other in way more exposing and embarrassing situations, they had even swam nude together, they slept in the SAME god damn bed every night. 

But this felt different (it just hits different). This felt way more intimate. Getting up and slightly pacing Puar ended up standing in the center of the room.  
Maybe Yamcha thought they had looked too much like a girl?? Did it scare him??  
Why did he just run off...

Puar felt ridiculous. This was a complete overreaction...but they felt tears prick the corners of their eyes.  
There was something very personal about this and Puar felt heartbroken at Yamcha's reaction to their form..especially after having received so many compliments online.

After everything was this the breaking thread?? There had been so much tension between them lately that Puar was not oblivious to. 

The truth is, Puar had always loved Yamcha. From day one. But after months and years of self-conditioning, they had convinced themself it was never going to happen.  
Had Puar been slipping up lately? Did Yamcha suspect them of crushing on him? Is that why he had been staying out more?

\----

Yamcha slumped against the bathroom door. The sound of the water and the steam from the shower helped to calm Yamcha down in most ways.  
The association with showering and...certain acts...was making his predicament worse.

Sure Yamcha had seen Puar turn into many many things. From inanimate objects to hot girls to strong guys and horrible monsters but he had never seen Puar transform into...well...themself??  
Sure he had thought about it before but something about seeing that seemed weird..intimate?? 

Yamcha was panicking. He had just dashed into the washroom! Without even saying anything!! Fuck fuck...  
But he couldn't go back out there this way.....it would be way too obvious...

Torn between comforting his friend and taking care of his needs the re-surfacing image of Puar looking hot as hell sealed the deal.

Yamcha quickly tore off his pants (not literally) and began stroking himself, quietly whimpering he attempted to hold in gasping hoping any noises that escaped him were covered by the shower.

Thinking about Puar again Yamcha imagined if their ears were sensitive..or if their tail brought them pleasure.  
He pictured kissing them and his dick twitched, he was close.  
This was the first time Yamcha had gotten off thinking about his friend and something about it felt devious.  
Was it really ok? Puar was basically a cat, right? Was this even allowed??  
Pushing those thoughts out of his mind he pictured pleasuring Puar. His mind, unable to determine which genitalia Puar would choose for them-self, endowed them with both and he imagined eating Puar out while stroking their cock.  
His brain began to fog over and his fantasies became only vague ideas in his mind until one stood out clearly.  
Popping into his mind, not unlike an intrusive thought, he imagined Puar cumming so hard and trembling until their transformation faded.  
As if driven forward by this thought he imagined overstimulating Puar by continuing to thrust into them despite their smaller size.  
His fantasy ended in both him and Puar cumming again, this time together.  
The sheer thought and taboo ideas surrounding the intrusive fantasy drove Yamcha over the edge and he came across his own chest.  
Collapsing onto the cold tile floor of the bathroom he basked in the comedown from the high until the weight of his fantasies caught up with him. 

What the fuck?!!

Feeling sheer dread Yamcha's mind ran through an endless list of possible repercussions of those actions. 

Puar being disgusted with him, or confessing they were ace, or even them going as far as moving out due to feeling uncomfortable.  
The entire situation made Yamcha's head spin.  
Swearing he would never get off to Puar again and would not confess his feelings he cleaned himself up and left the bathroom.


End file.
